


Gordon and Susan Remember Their Own Wedding

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Thoughts at the Wedding [2]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Cute Kids, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, POV Character of Color, Reminiscing, Weddings, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: "Look at him, isn't he wonderful?"During Maria and Luis' wedding reception Susan and Gordon talk about their own wedding and their son.





	Gordon and Susan Remember Their Own Wedding

"Remember our wedding day?" Gordon asked Susan during the reception.

Susan smiled. "How could I forget it? I was scared stiff."

"So was I." Gordon laughed. "I was worried that absolutely everything would go wrong. That my parents would get lost on the way to the ceremony. That I'd forget what I was supposed to say. That someone would lose the rings. But what scared me the most was the fear that you would change your mind."

"I spent the whole morning wondering if I was making the right choice." Susan said. She gave her husband a loving smile. "Now I know I did."

Gordon kissed her forehead. "I did too."

"You looked so handsome," Susan said.

"And you were even more beautiful than usual in your wedding dress," Gordon told her.

"And when we said 'I do'..." Susan smiled at the memory.

"I didn't think I could possibly be happier than I was in that moment. When I kissed you and I really realized that from that moment on we would always be together."

Susan knew what her husband was thinking. "And then Miles came along and made us even happier."

At the sound of his name, Miles blinked sleepily at his parents before snuggling back against Susan's side. It had been a long day for the four-year-old.

"I can't imagine life without the two of you," Susan said.

"Neither can I." Gordon replied. "I love you so much Susan."

"I love you too Gordon."

And with Miles asleep between them, Susan pulled her husband into a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters R and S and by the number 3.
> 
> When Gordon comes to check on Luis before the ceremony, he asks how he’s doing with the implication being that he’s asking if Luis is scared/panicked. I took that to mean that Gordon had been terrified before he married Susan, and figured he better make sure Luis wasn’t.
> 
> When she said she was wondering if she was making the right choice, Susan meant that while she knew she loved Gordon, she didn’t know if she really wanted to be married. Just like Maria’s fears during the ceremony here.
> 
> Susan and Gordon being Miles’ parents is so cute and I love how happy they are to have him. But I also love how much they love each other. They are the cutest little family.


End file.
